


Warm-up Thoughts

by minhoneyboysuga



Series: Kagehina Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kagehina week 2015, M/M, alert the press, and kageyama calming him down with kisses, hinata being a whiny little boyfriend, kags swears, oh no, whats new tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one - Kagehina week</p><p>warm-up - noun. the act or an instance of warming up; a preparatory activity or procedure.<br/>miracle - noun. one that excites admiring awe; a wonderful or amazing event, act, person, or thing.</p><p>Basically, Kags thinks of Hinata and how important that loser is to his life and it's just fluff, that's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm-up Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just combine both prompts to make this mess of a story

Monday mornings were brutal, Kageyama decided as he walked towards the school. Every morning was difficult for him but Mondays were especially bad. He caught sight of Hinata standing at the gate, waiting for their morning race and his blood started pumping faster.  
  
He started jogging and quickly sped up into a sprint by the time he passed Hinata. Hinata ran behind him for a second and then was suddenly right next to him. Kageyama pushed his legs further and gained a small lead before getting to the gym just before Hinata.  
  
“That’s no faaaiiiir!” Hinata whined, “You cheated! I want a rematch!” He crossed his arms and Kageyama just smirked and placed his hand on Hinata’s forearms. He kissed Hinata’s forehead and then averted his gaze to somewhere else, a gentle frown taking over his features.  
  
“You’ll get your rematch tomorrow, Dumbass.” He mumbled and then walked over to start setting up the net, his bag left over by one of the walls.  
  
Hinata perked up at the small peck and started helping Kageyama.  
  
By the time the rest of the team arrived, they had started stretching. Kageyama stood there with his right arm folded behind his head, left arm pulling it slightly to stretch out his bicep while Hinata was standing to his left, bouncing slightly as he stretched and Kageyama felt something take over his chest and settle there.  
  
This kind of thing happened quite often. Ever since the two had started dating a few months prior he always got this strange feeling in his chest that made him just want to smile and kiss Hinata forever (obviously he wasn’t going to do that but he would be damned if he didn’t try to).  
  
The small spiker had opened up so many possibilities within his life; he had made actual friends on the team, he had someone who could handle even his hardest tosses, and most of all, he had someone who made him better as a person and as a setter.  
  
Hinata was nothing short of a miracle to Kageyama.  
  
He smiled to himself and then realized his mistake when Hinata jumped two feet away from him.  
  
“W-why are you smiling Bakageyama?!” Hinata screeched and Kageyama clicked his tongue.  
  
“None of your business Dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama yelled back.  
  
He finished his stretching and then started to practice his serves. Hinata had to all but beg him to practice their quick attack before Kageyama relented and gave in to his whiny boyfriend’s needs.  
  
Hinata may have been a miracle but he was still an annoying dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhoneyboysuga) and [tumblr](http://minhoneyboysuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
